


Forsaken

by MitzvahRose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: Basically, the thoughts of a certain Forsaken after just being risen.Short summary is short.





	Forsaken

_(Name) …_

(Name)! Rise, rise and join the forsaken! Join our lady, Sylvanas.

**_Sylvanas? Does… does that mean I'm dead?_ **

Not quite, (Name), and yet, you are.

**_What does that mean?_ **

It means that you are neither dead, nor alive. Banned from the light, and rejected by the creatures of the Nether. You are a being raised, thanks to the dark lady's power. You are… an undead.

**_Un-undead?_ **

Yes.

**_B-but, how?_ **

Speak with our lady; she will explain it to you.

**_Why would she want to speak to me? I am merely one of many._ **

That may be true, but you are a special case. She requested your revival especially. Now, go and see her! She is waiting.

**_But-but… I never died!_ **

Yes you did, try to remember.

**_I, I can't…_ **

_Try!_

**_I… I can't. I'm sorry._ **

Very well then, speak with our lady. She will help you.

_**…** _

Follow me.

_**…** _

(Name)… Finally. I have finally found you.

_**…?** _

…You do not recognize me, do you?

_**…No…** _

Please, my dear. Try to remember me. You must!

**_I-I can't! I've tried._ **

Try again.

**_…_ **

…

**_I… I remember a battle field._ **

Yes?

**_A great battle. Many died. There was much pain, and suffering._ **

…Yes.

**_I remember a sword. …And, blood…_ **

…

_**A cold, cruel man held the sword…** _

You are remembering your death, dear.

**_…I would rather not relate that._ **

Understandable. With time, you shall learn to accept it. Or, at least, to not despise it as much. Now, please, go on.

**_I was surrounded by utter darkness. There was… a, a light. I started towards the light, but wait!_ **

What is it?

**_There, there was a woman! Someone… standing over me. Calling my name. She was making it hard for me to go. To… find peace._ **

…Describe her to me, please.

**_Pale pink skin and long blonde hair. Pointed ears peaking through a cowl, with a long cape fluttering behind her in the wind. Beautiful, glinting, glowing green eyes set against a soft, kind face. She favored the color red. She is... was, truly gorgeous._ **

Hmm… You always were a great story teller… even after death…

**_You would say that._ **

Does that mean… you remember?

**_I could never forget you, Sylvanas._ **

It is good to see you again, sister.


End file.
